Waiting for a Tournament
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: One-shot! Two girls are invited to a tournment funded by Gemna Corp. While another pair of girls watch the sunset.


**A/N: Hi everyone! Since my Poll is still open and it's going to be awhile 'til I update the Gemna VS Dark Bug Saga Fic. **

**Since the Poll is still open till July the 19th, I decided to make a One-shot featuring Fan Characters that may appear in the second saga. **

* * *

A girl with long golden hair tied into a ponytail that was poking out of her pink and white cap with a circular hair clip on the left side and blue eyes yawned as she watches TV in her living room.

The girl was named Rei Ciel. She wore a magenta jacket with a cuff collar, short sleeves and pockets, a magenta skirt, white gloves, black stocking, white socks and pink and magenta shoes.

"Man, there's nothing good on television." Ciel whined. She then turned it off. She then heard a knock on her door. She got up from the couch and turned the front door knob.

The door opened and it reveal a girl who was a few inches taller and a few years older then Ciel.

She had short brown hair and matching eyes and slightly tan skin. She wore a blue sweater with short sleeves and yellow cuffs and a black shirt underneath with sleeves that reached her elbows, yellow bracelets, tan shorts with a white belt around the waist with black compression shorts underneath that reaches the knees, yellow socks and blue shoes with black soles.

"Hey Ciel," the brunette girl greeted as she waved her arm. "Hey Aile," Ciel replied. She closed door when Aile entered the house. "So are you going to see that tournament?" Aile asked. "I think I'm going," Ciel said, "I mean this my first time away from home to witness a tournament."

She went into the kitchen. The kitchen had wooden cabients, a sink, tiled floors, and the table tops and counter tops are made out marble. Ciel goes to the table at picks up a piece of paper that said, 'Congratulations you and a friend have earned a trip to Neon City and a chance to witness the tournament." "Boy," Aile said stretching her arms, "I can't wait to see it. I hope it's good as they said."

Ciel nodded and looked out the window. 'My first trip away from home,' Ciel thought, 'I hope this tournament lives up to this hype.'

Unaware to both Aile and Ciel, the Gemna Diamond Mark faintly glowed on Ciel's upper left arm.

* * *

A girl that was about sixteen years old, yawned as she felt the breeze of the cool wind on the top of a sky scraper.

She had long hair tied into two ponytails by two white scruchies and lavender eyes.

She wore a lavender jacket under a white trenchcoat, an orchid purple scarf was wrapped around her neck, a blue violet skirt with black compression shorts underneath, white stocking which can be seen under her pair of purple fish net stockings, and blue violet boots with white rings and black soles. A pair of lavender googles can be seen firmly strapped to her forehead, the straps were white and lens were yellow. Strapped to her back was a large sword with and the strap had a pouch to put her square rimmed glassed in.

"Hey, Bulleta!" a girl cried out. Bulleta turned around and saw a girl that was one or two years younger than her.

She had short lime green hair in two different shades, the top part was dark than the rest and lavender eyes. There was also a blue, five pointed star under her left eye.

She wore an open black jacket with white stars and was over a white T-shirt with a lime green cuff, a black skirt, black and white striped socks that covered her legs, and grey boots with two belts attached.

"Hey Stacy," Bulleta replied. "Watching the sunset, eh?" Stacy said. She joined her friend. The sun was indeed setting.

"So that tournament, are you going to watch it?" Stacy said. "Oh I'll be watching it, just in the comfort of my own room." Bulleta stated.

Stacy smiled a little and looked back to watch the sunset. 'It's such a shame that we can't see the stars here in the city.' Stacy mentally thought.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, these OCs are Ciel from Rockman Zero and Aile from Rockman ZX. But Bulleta and Stacy are completely original characters. **

**In this Universe, Ciel is an eight year old girl, but she is still very smart, and her DNA is not altered. Aile is a regular human not a reploid. **


End file.
